In the prior art, individual needles shown in FIG. 5 have been used to apply subcutaneously electric current for cauterization and/or coagulation of hair follicles, subcutaneous adipose tissues or sebaceous glands in order to remove hair in plastic surgery. Such a needle comprises a jig 1 made of synthetic resin and an attachment needle member 2 which is to be inserted into a hole 1a of the jig 1. The attachment needle member 2 comprises an electrode 3, a needle 4 which is bent at a substantially right angle from the end of said electrode, and a non-conductive member 5 made of synthetic resin or other material which is placed over said needle 4 on the exposed part thereof extending from the electrode 3 except for a tip end which is to be inserted into the skin. A wire 6 is connected to the jig 1 at the rear end thereof so as to reach the electrode 3. In practice, the jig 1 is held with fingers to position the end of a needle 4 in a pore on the skin at a surgery site, and pushed down into the skin to a predetermined depth until the end of said non-conductive member 5 abuts on the skin, and then predetermined electric current is supplied to perform such surgery operations as cauterization, coagulation, etc. of hair follicles, subcutaneous adipose tissues or sebaceous glands.
When used for plastic surgery, it is necessary to prick the skin by plural sets of the jig 1 and the attachment needle member 2 in a pattern parallel to each other but with an interval of generally 3-5 mm, and to supply the predetermined electric current to all of the needles respectively. The operation therefore needs considerable skill and experience as well as cumbersome manual operations. Heretofore, much skill and experience was required to arrange a large number of needles separately at an interval but in parallel and in the same direction, insert them in that arrangement under the skin, and supply electric current separately to individual needles. Moreover, the prior art needles tend to apply electric current on the upper surface cuticles in addition to the surgery site penetrated with the needles to thereby inconveniently affect and damage the skin surface by cauterization.